The present application relates to a solid foldable frame toilet adapter to aid persons with disabilities or other movement issues, and more particularly to a toilet adapter positioned over a commode to aid getting on or off a toilet.
Similar toilet adapters are typically constructed from component parts assembled using fasteners. The construction of the frame of these toilet adapters typically comprises multiple components assembled using various types of fasteners. They are also typically constructed from light sheet metal aluminum tubing of a very light gauge, with a thickness of a millimeter or two.
Virtually all currently available toilet adapters share this design weakness. The toilet adapter herein uses a thicker gauge aluminum with a rectangular cross section and welded construction. The one piece, solid frame design is more sturdy and easier to fold for compact storage.
The toilet adapter described herein provides aid to disabled persons to use the toilet without any other aids or caretaker assistance. It also folds for easy and convenient storage when not in use.
The inventions will allow many of disabled Americans to use a toilet by assisting with getting up and down without the aid of a family member or caregiver. This may save government and insurance companies considerable expenditures by providing the disabled the freedom and ability to maintain their independence and remain in their homes.
The inventor is disabled and designed the described solid frame toilet adapter to address the needs of others similarly situated. Prior to using this designed toilet adapter, he was unable to lift himself from the toilet seat. The solid frame toilet adapter enables ease of access without undue bulk and the ability to easily fold for storage or to travel with.